1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to an improvement in printers capable of printing in both directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally printers have been developed principally on mechanical technologies and have been designed to perform printing operation from left to right as in the usual typewriter. However, recent development in electronic technologies has introduced electronic control in such printers.
On the other hand, word processors for document editing have been developed with rapidly increasing performances. The printers for such word processors are generally designed to perform so-called two-direction printing, namely printing a line from left to right and then printing a succeeding line from right to left after line feed, in order to improve efficiency in printing an edited document.
However, the printers capable of such two-direction printing are often associated with a drawback, in case of printing, for example, a table T as shown in FIG. 1 on a recording sheet PP, of insufficient alignment of printings of both directions as indicated in the enlarged view M due to insufficient stop precision of printing means such as the printing carriage. An improvement in the stop precision of the printing means for avoiding such drawback will require additional expensive hardware. Consequently the printers capable of two-direction printing for word processors have been inevitably associated with a high manufacturing cost.